


Milfology-Star/Moon

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Milfology [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Girls Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, MILFs, Missionary Position, Mother/daughter incest, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Seeing her daughter frustrated at her love live, Moon has some interesting ideas on how to help
Relationships: Moon Butterfly & Star Butterfly, Star Butterfly/Moon Butterfly
Series: Milfology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Milfology-Star/Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season three

“Star, what’s wrong?” 

“Ah, nothing.”

The princess picked at her corn. Her mother was looking at her with concern. They were alone. River had gone hunting and Marco was off with Kelly. 

“Star please, I was hoping we were past this kind of thing.”

“No Mom it’s nothing like that, it’s just, ghaaa it’s so stupid.”

“You can tell me. What is it? Everything alright with Tom?” 

“Blaaaa.” 

“Ah.” Boy trouble. Of course. 

“Nothings wrong, but that’s kind of the problem. When we got back together I thought I was never see Marco again but then he came back and my guts are all like…” Star waved her hands wildly around. 

‘Frankly, I’m a little confused on why you both acted like you’d never see each other again. The boy had inter-dimensional scissors. It takes less than a second to go from his house to the castle. Besides even if he didn’t have them, I would have no problem taking you to see him. He’s a very nice boy.” Moon took a sip of wine. “So you’re not sure if you want to stay with Tom, or leave so you can try something with Marco.”

“Yeah, and worried that Tom might leave me for Marco.” 

Moon let out a little laugh at that. The boys were oddly close. 

Star continued, “And that’s not getting into Marco’s been hanging with Kelly.” Star nearly spit her friend’s name out like a curse.

“Aw, sweetie, I’m sorry. When I was your age, my love life was much the same. It comes with youth I suppose. But it does get better.” Moon got up and hugged her daughter. Star returned the hug. Moon felt Star’s hands wander down to her buttocks. Star let out a low moan as her hand hit her mother’s ass. 

“Star!” 

“Mom! I’m sorry! I’m I’m I gotta go.” 

The princess turned around and ran. Locking herself in her room, she hugged herself on her bed. A gentle knock came from the door. 

“Star, please talk to me. I’m not mad. I just want to understand.”

Star let Moon in. “Look, it’s nothing. I’ve just been a little flustered is all. With all the drama happening me and Tom haven’t been well you know.” 

“Ah, I see. Besides learning that my daughter has been doing that, I understand. I was young once. I remember getting...flustered myself when I was your age.” 

Moon got on the bed behind Star and began rubbing her shoulders. Star’s face turned red. “M-mom!”

“It’s a queen’s duty to help her people and it’s a mother’s duty to help her daughter.” Moon brought her face to Star’s and gently kissed her. Her hands moved from shoulders to arms to her chest. Moon felt her daughter moan into her mouth. Moon pushed her tongue into Star’s mouth. Star accepted, meeting her daughter’s tongue with her own. 

They started to undress each other, which proved difficult due to the ornamental and complicated dresses of mewnian royalty. Both were reduced to their undergarments. While Star wore simple bra and panties, Moons were a bit more fancy. 

“Woah, Mom!” Moon had stockings held up with a garter belt. A silver white corset decorated her abdomen. The Bra and Panties were white lace. And while Star couldn’t see her mother’s backside, she could tell that she was wearing a thong. Star ran her hands over her mother’s backside confirming her suspicions. 

Moon pulled her in, kissing again. Her hand slid down Star’s panties, her fingers meeting her daughters wet sex. She massaged the walls with an expertise that came with years of experience. Star broke off contact with Moon’s lips. The princess screamed with pleasure. 

“M-mom!” 

“Does it feel good dear?”

“Agh, y-yes. I-it feels soooo good.” 

Moon continued working her fingers until she felt her daughter’s wall clenched around her fingers. 

Star’s head fell onto her mother’s shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. Pleasure shook every inch of her body. 

“That’s right. Let it go. Let it all go.” 

Star’s breath was heavy. Her panties were soaked with her juices. Moon pulled her hand out, her fingers slick. Do you feel better?”

“Much better.” Star pulled off her stained underwear and pulled off her bra. Her arms reached around her mother’s back, and she unhooked Moon’s. 

“Star?”

“Now it’s mine turn to make you feel good.” 

“Star you don’t have too-” Moon was cut off by a kiss.

“I want too.” 

Star removed her mother’s bra. Her pink nipple showed against her pale skin. The princess pulled out her wand and with a wave a strap on appeared on her. She pushed her mother on to her back and pulled off her panties. Silver hair framed her pink labia. Raising her mother’s legs in the air, the fifthteen-year-old pushed the strap-on into her and began fucking. 

Star watched with joy as Moon’s breast shook with each thrust. Her mother gasped and awed just as she had done earlier. 

“I love you Mom.”

“I, ah, ah l-love you too.”

The queen screamed as she came. The two laied there almost completed naked, sweat and sex clinging to them. 

“Woo. I could use a shower.”

“Yes so could I.” They both looked at each other. “You know it would make sense for us to take one shower.”


End file.
